La Reine du mauvais timing II
by dj3ssii3
Summary: One-shot. Roni se rend compte que le livreur a oublié deux colis importants et Margot se propose d'aller les chercher. Par hasard, elle rencontre Tilly en chemin qui lui propose de l'aider… MadArcher.


**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne savais pas que cette idée me viendrait à l'esprit et je ne sais pas si d'autres du même genre me viendront à l'esprit. Donc je n'ai pas publié cette one-shot à la suite de la première _La reine du mauvais timing_ et ai décidé de baptiser celle-ci _La reine du mauvais timing II_. Et à l'avenir, s'il y en a d'autres, je ferais la même chose mais en changeant le II en III, IV, V, etc.

Voilà, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

\- Argh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama quelqu'un au rez-de-chaussée.

Margot bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Ensuite elle s'étira une dernière fois, arrivée en bas, puis poussa la porte donnant sur la salle principale du bar. En la refermant derrière elle, elle observa le sol jonché de cartons ouverts avec, au centre, une Roni, accroupie, fouillant dans le carton juste à côté d'elle et pestant sur l'incapacité de certains livreurs.

\- Bonjour Roni, la salua-t-elle en baillant de nouveau.

\- Oh ! Salut R-Margot ! La salua-t-elle rapidement avant de fouiller un autre carton.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, le livreur est passé ce matin. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux, il a oublié deux colis. Et les plus importants en plus !

Margot bailla encore une fois, alors que Roni s'acharnait sur le pauvre livreur, puis eut une moue réflexive.

\- Bon, dit-elle en consultant sa montre, le bar n'ouvre pas tout de suite, je peux y aller si tu veux.

\- Aller où ? Demanda la barmaid, confuse.

\- Ben, au Point-Relais ! Aller et retour, j'en ai pour environ quarante minutes.

\- Tu me sauves la mise ! Sourit Roni en se relevant avec un carton dans les bras. Et ton amie Tilly, dit-elle soudainement après avoir déposé le dit-carton sur le bar, elle travaille aujourd'hui ?

\- On est mardi, c'est un jour pair, donc non, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, réfléchit Margot. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, puisque tu me rends ce service, je pensais te donner ta matinée pour la passer avec cette mignonne petite blonde, lança la femme avec un sourire malicieux.

Margot rougit un peu.

\- Maman t'a parlé de ça ?

\- J'ai des yeux, tu sais, rétorqua Roni, offensée. Mais oui, elle m'en a dit un mot ou deux avant son départ, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon, je vais mettre ma veste, annonça la jeune West pour couper court à la conversation.

Elle remonta à l'étage prendre sa veste en cuir, l'enfila en descendant les escaliers puis quitta le bar alors que Roni disposait les nouveaux verres qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Elle tourna à droite direction le Point-Relais. Pour y arriver, elle devait passer devant l'épicerie, tourner à gauche au coin où se trouvait le poste de police, puis passer sous le pont du Troll –comme l'appelait Tilly- avant de se diriger vers le fleuriste dont la boutique était voisine de celle du Point-Relais.

Passant devant l'épicerie, elle salua la marchande qui s'occupait de ranger les fruits sur la devanture puis traversa. Cent mètres plus loin, elle passa devant le commissariat dont la porte était ouverte : elle sentit la douce effluve que dégageaient les délicieux beignets du Rollin'Bayou. Margot sourit en pensant au fait que personne, pas même les policiers, n'avait su résister à ces douceurs.

Puis arrivée près du pont, sous lequel elle pensait passer avant d'arriver à destination, elle aperçut une jeune femme blonde, assise sur le pied du Troll, occupée à résoudre un rubik's cube endommagé, un paquet de beignets à ses côtés. Décidant de s'arrêter deux minutes, elle marcha vers Tilly qui, toute concentrée à sa tâche, ne l'avait pas vue.

\- Salut Tilly, s'annonça-t-elle pour ne pas la surprendre.

La jeune femme releva la tête et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui lui parlait.

\- Targo ! Se désintéressa-t-elle de son jeu.

Elle sauta de son perchoir pour se retrouver juste devant Margot.

\- Je pensais bien que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, lui dit la jeune West. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de te croiser ici.

\- Je suis quand même passée dire bonjour à Sabine et Drew avant de venir ici. J'ai même acheté quelques beignets. Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet ouvert.

\- Hmm… Comment refuser ? Merci, dit Margot en en prenant un.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda la blonde alors que la jeune barmaid fermait les yeux en dégustant son beignet.

\- Si mais le livreur a oublié deux colis alors je vais les chercher. Roni m'a donné ma matinée et je reprends du service à treize heures trente.

Margot se lécha les doigts plein de sucre puis sortit un mouchoir de sa poche avec lequel elle essuya sa main.

\- Je me disais, se lança-t-elle bravement, que, quand j'aurais fini, on pourrait faire quelque chose toutes les deux.

Tilly réfléchit, sa main frottant sa barbe imaginaire.

\- Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire ! Dit-elle. Mais je pourrais d'abord t'aider : il y a deux colis donc tu auras besoin d'une deuxième paire de bras ! Et comme ça, je ne devrais pas t'attendre !

\- Si tu veux ! S'exclama Margot, ravie de la proposition.

Tilly rangea son rubik's cube et le sachet de beignet dans son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos puis prit la main de Margot -qui ne recula pas devant son initiative- et elles se mirent en route. Mais la jeune femme ne tint pas longtemps avant de se mettre à sautiller –elle était toujours aussi énergique- et, amusée par son comportement quelque peu enfantin mais si mignon, Margot l'imita. Et, bras dessus, bras dessous, elles arrivèrent rapidement au Point-Relais.

Quand elles ouvrirent la porte de la boutique, une clochette carillonna et une employée sortit de l'arrière-boutique pour les accueillir.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Pendant que Margot expliquait la situation à l'employée, Tilly se distrayait en lisant les nombreuses affiches colorées qui figuraient sur les murs de la boutique. Certaines, de couleur verte, affichaient les prix pour l'envoie d'un coli selon le nombre de kilomètres jusqu'à destination d'autres, de couleur jaune, décrivaient le format et la matière des emballages à utiliser pour un envoie les dernières, de couleur bleue, décrivaient les différentes étapes par lesquelles passer pour envoyer correctement un colis : le type d'emballage selon le contenu du colis (fragilité, en un seul ou plusieurs morceaux), le volume, le poids et la rapidité (commun, express ou prioritaire). Puis, alors qu'elle était étonnée du montant exorbitant pour envoyer un colis en Chine, Tilly fut interpellée par Margot : les deux colis qu'elles devaient ramener au bar se trouvaient sur le comptoir.

\- Alors c'était quoi ton idée ? Demanda Margot quand elle furents sorties de la boutique avec les paquets.

\- Quelle idée ? Demanda confusément la blonde.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu savais ce qu'on pourrait faire après. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ah mais tu verras !

\- Je ne peux pas savoir ?

\- Nan ! C'est une surprise ! Ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement.

\- Même pas un indice ?

\- Nan ! Insista-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- S'il le plaaaiiit ! Un tout petit ! Bouda faussement la barmaid.

\- Je t'emmène quelque part, dit-elle vaguement. Et je suis la seule à connaitre cet endroit. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas le vertige…

Margot était de plus en plus intriguée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu qu'on fasse dans ton petit jardin secret ?

\- Tu verras !

\- On va manger quelque chose ? Jouer aux échecs ? Dormir ? Ecouter les oiseaux chanter ? Ou autre chose ? Insinua la jeune West avec les joues roses.

Elles arrivèrent devant le poste de police.

\- Tu verras, répondit Tilly, les joues roses également.

Elle se mit devant le comissariat, face à la vitre et, sur la pointe des pieds, se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je regarde juste si… Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant de larges signes de la main. C'est bon, on peut y aller !

\- Tu as vu le Détective Rogers ?

\- Oui, mais il avait le nez plongé dans de la paperasse. C'est au Détective Weaver que j'ai fait 'coucou' il a levé la tête pour boire son café et m'a vue.

Elle prit la main libre de Margot et elle l'a tira vers le bar.

\- Allez ! Plus vite on livre ces colis à Roni, plus vite on pourra commencer notre rendez-vous !

\- Ah, alors c'est un rendez-vous maintenant ? La taquina Margot en cognant son épaule contre celle de Tilly. Je croyais qu'on allait juste faire quelque chose comme aller manger un truc ou parler en marchant dans le parc du centre…

\- Eh bien non ! Je décrète que c'est un rendez-vous, affirma Tilly suffisant. Eh oui, chacun son tour Targo !

\- Je ne suis même pas habillée pour l'occasion ! Plaisanta Margot en roulant des yeux.

\- Moi non plus ! Et de toute façon, tu es très bien habillée ! Lança la blonde.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Margot avec un sourire taquin. Mais juste très bien habillée ?

\- Très bien habillée et très jolie, lâcha Tilly avec son sourire mignon.

Elles finirent par arriver dans la rue du bar et Tilly ralentit le pas.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Margot devant la porte du bar, après avoir remarqué que son amie n'était plus à ses côtés.

\- Non, non, ça va… Dit-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

Mais elle n'en semblait pas certaine elle-même. Margot se retourna et s'approcha de Tilly.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste que… Ses joues rougirent. Non, ce n'est vraiment rien d'important, marmonna-t-elle ensuite en détournant les yeux.

\- Ça doit l'être si ça t'ennuie autant Tilly, rétorqua Margot avec inquiétude. Dis-moi, insista-t-elle gentiment.

\- Jecroisquejesuisentraindemedégonfler, expliqua-t-elle rapidement avec une voix aigüe.

\- Quoi ? Réagit Margot qui n'avait rien compris, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je suis en train de me dégonfler, répéta-t-elle plus lentement, le volume de sa voix chutant à la fin de sa phrase.

La barmaid fronça les sourcils. Tilly était en train se dégonfler… Donc elle n'avait plus le courage de faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

\- A quel propos ? Demanda-t-elle en se grattant la joue. Ca a un rapport avec… notre rendez-vous ? Essaya-t-elle de deviner.

\- C'est à propos de ce que j'avais prévu, acquiesça Tilly malgré elle.

Margot se mordit la lèvre pour réfléchir.

\- Notre rendez-vous… C'est bien un rendez-vous amoureux ? Voulut confirmer Margot en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Oui, dit seulement la blonde, ne la regardant toujours pas dans les yeux.

\- Et tu avais peut-être prévu… qu'on fasse quelque chose en particulier ? Continua-t-elle en s'approchant de Tilly.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, toute cohérence absente de son cerveau et hypnotisée par les beaux yeux verts de la jeune femme face à elle.

\- On pourrait, par exemple, enfin poursuivre ce qu'on faisait dans la réserve… Osa proposer Margot, ayant gagné en confiance depuis quelques jours.

Les colis les empêchant de s'approcher davantage, elles se penchèrent en avant, approchant leur visage l'une de l'autre.

\- Oui… on pourrait… faire ça, acquiesça la blonde, retrouvant courage de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu et désiré depuis ce fameux moment dans la cave.

Elles fermèrent les yeux. Margot eut le temps d'aperevoir Tilly sourire et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent enfin…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ?!

Le grincement reconnaissable de la porte du bar qui s'ouvre et la voix de Roni firent sursauter Margot, qui cogna ses lunettes sur le nez de Tilly qui sursauta également et fit tomber le colis qu'elle tenait sur son pied.

\- Aïaïaaïaïaïe ! Cria celle-ci en s'asseyant par terre en tenant son pied endolori.

\- Tilly ? Margot ? Accouru Roni qui sortait du bar. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant alternativement Tilly au sol et Margot à ses côtés, lui frottant l'épaule.

\- On était… euh… Le colis lui a glissé des mains et est tombé sur son pied, dit rapidement Margot. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?! Des briques ?!

\- Ah, dit Roni en grimaçant.

La propriétaire du bar réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment répondre à cette question ?

 _Je ne peux quand même pas dire à Robin -euh, Margot !- que le colis contient un chaudron !_ Pensa-t-elle.

Le meilleur moyen pour ne pas répondre à sa question était de s'occuper de quelque chose de bien plus important aux yeux de sa nièce : Alice/Tilly.

\- Aide-moi à la relever, dit-elle à Margot pour changer de sujet, elle a l'air de s'être fait vraiment mal. On va aller mettre de la glace à l'intérieur pour empêcher le gonflement.

Margot n'insista pas et s'exécuta, tenant Tilly par la taille, inquiétée par la grimace de franche douleur que la jeune femme montrait sur son visage.

Mais son regard, lui, exprimait tout autre chose : son exaspération.

 _Oui,_ se dit Margot qui partageait son humeur en lui offrant un sourire dépité, _moi aussi j'aurais préféré que Roni ne nous interrompt pas… encore une fois !_


End file.
